Winter's Warmth
by Gamer95
Summary: The Grimm have been wiped out, and Weiss Schnee is now the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. When she finds out Vernon Dursley, one of her employees, has been abusing his nephew, she intervenes. Now it's up to the ice queen to give Harry the love and attention he's been starved of his entire life...
1. Chapter 1

Weiss Schnee had been the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company for two years, on the very day she reached nineteen years of age. She did a good job running the company, while still managing to make time to hang out with her friends and fight crime after the Grimm had been wiped out. But some of her employees kind of drove her up the wall... There was the man who was constantly making inappropriate comments about her when he thought she wasn't paying attention, she always went out of her way to ignore him. There was the slacker who just barely got enough work done to stay employed... But by far the one that bothered her the most was Vernon Dursley. An obese walrus of a man, he was pompous and arrogant. He was a rude, condescending jackass to workers and customers alike, but a complete and utter suck-up towards her in hopes of getting a raise or a promotion.

And Weiss was currently sitting in front of him, carefully explaining just why he could not have a promotion.

"But Ms. Schnee, please-"

"Mr. Dursley, until you learn to act like a decent human being towards your fellow workers and especially our customers and clients, I'm afraid I can't give you the promotion. Now, with that said, please leave." Vernon's face contorted into a scowl, and he turned around and walked out of the room. Weiss turned back to her paperwork, but her ears picked up Vernon mumbling something that really bothered her for some reason.

"The freak caused this...He's going to get a good thrashing when I get home..." Weiss snapped her head up, and she narrowed her eyes at the obese man's back. Freak? Thrashing? What the hell was that about? The CEO crossed her arms and thought.

_"Someone could get hurt...I've seen how violent he can get, and if he's talking about "thrashing" someone..."_ Weiss decided._ "It's like Ruby said. I'm still technically a huntress, and as such, it's my job to help those in need."_ Weiss had an intense feeling in her gut that she had to see what went on behind Vernon Dursley's walls...

_Later..._

"Mr. Schmidt." Weiss called out firmly. One of her oldest workers heard his name getting called, and approached his boss curiously.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked.

"You're the one in this establishment who's...closest to Dursley, right?" Schmidt grimaced.

"Yes...I can't stand that creep... He acts like we're the best of friends for some reason..."

"Do you know his address, by any chance?"

"Yes, he's offered to have me over for dinner a few times. I always came up with some excuse to stay as far away from his house as I could...He lives on Number Four Privet Drive."

Weiss scowled. Schmidt was one of her best workers, it only made sense that Vernon would want to ride his coattails. She nodded.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Schmidt. I think I'll pay Mr. Dursley a little visit..."

_And so..._

A fancy red car parked near a boring, average-looking house. Weiss stepped out from her car, having chosen not to use her limo so as not to attract attention from Vernon, as she wished to see, unaltered in any way, what happened behind those doors.

_In the Dursley's House..._

Harry James Potter let out a soft squeak as he was roughly slammed backfirst into the wall by his much larger uncle, a sickening crack sound following it. "You've LOST ME MY PROMOTION, YOU WORTHLESS, UGLY LITTLE FREAK!" The obese man's face was purple, and saliva flew into Harry's face as Vernon spoke through gritted teeth. Harry closed his eyes as he began to tremble in fear. Vernon punched him, and his head slammed into the wall. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU, BOY!" Harry whimpered, and tears began to fall. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CRYING?!" And with that, Vernon threw Harry across the room. The little boy slammed into the wall hard enough to leave a crack in the plaster, and landed hard on his arm. There was a sickening crunch, and Harry screamed in agony. Vernon's face somehow turned even more purple than it had been before. "WHAT...DID I SAY...ABOUT SCREAMING?" Harry tried to make himself as small as possible as the obese man menacingly approached him.

_Outside..._

Weiss's ears picked up the sounds of screaming. Right then and there, she knew that her instincts were correct. Immediately, she stormed over to the door and knocked on it firmly.

_Inside..._

Vernon's ears picked up the sound of knocking, and he cursed. He left the damaged child bleeding on the carpet. Changing his demeanour to act like nothing happened, the man walked to his door and threw it open. "Yeah, what do you wa-" his eyes widened when he saw who was on the other side. Straight, back-length, snow white hair...Ice-cold blue eyes...White dress...Thigh-high boots... Vernon had just growled at his boss, and she was currently scowling at him. "Um...M-Miss Schnee! How nice of you to drop by! My wife is cooking di-" Weiss shook her head and brushed past him. Vernon's face contorted in panic. "W-W-WAIT! DON'T GO IN THERE! IT'S NOT CLEAN!" Weiss simply walked faster, and entered the living room.

Her breath hitched at the sight of the heavily injured little boy, curled up and trembling on the floor, his arm bent at an unnatural angle, a pool of blood forming around him. Her eyes widened in shock. Then, they narrowed into mere slits, and she whipped around to face her soon to be ex-employee.

"What have you done, you fat bastard...? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!" Vernon was internally panicking now. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"M-Miss Schnee, I can explai-" He was then met with a steel blade inches away from his throat. He gulped and stared into his boss's infuriated eyes.

"...Wait for me in the living room." Vernon knew he was in no position to argue, so he did as he was told. Weiss glared at him as he left...then she turned her attention back to the shaking little boy, and her expression immediately softened. Quickly, she approached him and kneeled by his side.

Harry looked up to see a strange woman in the house. Scared, he weakly tried to crawl away, whimpering in fear. He wouldn't cry though. He was never allowed to cry...

For the second time, Weiss's breath hitched. The maternal instinct she never knew she had kicked in, and she knew she had to calm him down. And so, she reached over to him very gently, took him into her arms, and held him close. The CEO felt an ache in her heart when he whimpered again and weakly struggled to escape her grasp, not getting very much out of it due to his injuries. Gently, the white-haired young woman placed a hand on his cheek, and began to gently stroke it, not caring about the blood that stuck to her hand.

Harry flinched when he felt the woman's hand connect with his cheek...but when she began to stroke it, he realized it felt...nice. He leaned into the affectionate gesture, eliciting a smile from Weiss.

Weiss saw the poor thing was still trembling. Softly, she began to hum a lullaby her mother had taught her. Harry's trembling gradually ceased, and he relaxed, his little head resting on the CEO's shoulder. Weiss stopped humming when she saw that he was calm, and then gently stroked his back. Then, he spoke.

"A-Are you an angel?" He asked softly.

Weiss's eyes widened in surprise, and she blushed at the question. "Um...N-no. I'm not an angel." Harry nodded sleepily, and then he fell asleep in the woman's arms. Weiss looked down at him, with a sad smile on her face. He was absolutely adorable, with his tiny size, huge green eyes, and soft little voice... And that made her even more furious with Vernon for daring to harm such a precious little boy so brutally.

Standing straight, she adjusted Harry in her arms so that she was only holding him with one, then stormed into the living room to see Vernon sitting on the couch, looking like he was on death row. If she had it her way, he would be soon enough... Vernon turned his attention to her, sweating profusely. Weiss glared at him. There was a moment of silence before Weiss spoke.

"Don't bother coming to work tomorrow. You're fired. I'll be seeing you in court." Vernon stared at her in shock.

"M-Miss Schnee, please! I have to pay my bills and support my wife and son! I'll do anything!" Vernon got down on his knees and grabbed her leg. "Please!" Weiss sneered down at him, then planted her boot firmly into his face. Vernon grunted, and fell unconscious from the blow to his face. Weiss chuckled evilly in satisfaction...then heard a soft whimper from the little boy in her arms. The noise was disturbing him. This was easily remedied, as all Weiss had to do to calm him was rub the top of his head. He instantaneously relaxed at the touch, and snuggled closer into the woman's chest. Satisfied, the CEO walked out the door and got to her car. She opened the door, and gently placed Harry into the back seat, making sure to buckle him in. After getting into the driver's seat, she pulled out her scroll and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, this is Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company. I'd like to report a case of severe child abuse by a Mr. Vernon Dursley, who lives on Number Four Privet Drive. I saved the child he was abusing, and I'm taking him to a hospital right now."

"All right, Miss Schnee, we'll give this matter all the attention it deserves." The woman on the other end of the line replied calmly before hanging up. Weiss let a smirk of delight come to her face at the thought of Vernon getting arrested, then turned back to look at Harry. He was smiling in his sleep, and Weiss couldn't help but coo a little at how peaceful he looked. Smiling, she began the drive to the hospital. She decided to call Ruby, Blake and Yang once she got there...They might be able to tell her what to do with him...


	2. Chapter 2

As Weiss was driving to the hospital, Harry had woken up halfway there. His eyes slowly opened, and he looked around in confusion. Where was he...?

Weiss saw him through the front mirror. "Oh good, you're awake." Harry looked back to the front. It was the angel who saved him!

"Wh-Where am I?" The little boy asked timidly.

"You're in my car. I'm taking you to the hospital to get those injuries fixed. ...What's your name?"

"H-Harry..."

"Hello, Harry. My name is Weiss Schnee."

"H-Hi, Miss Schnee..."

Weiss smiled. He seemed to be a well-mannered child. He was quiet, polite, and adorable... Vernon was going to pay.

"Wh-Why are you taking me to the hospital, Miss Schnee?" Harry asked softly.

"I just told you. To get your injuries healed."

"B-But freaks aren't supposed to go to hospitals..."

"Freak? Who said you were a freak?"

"U-Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley..."

"Don't listen to those idiots, Harry. They're the freaks, not you. I don't see one freaky thing about you, so those dunces clearly have no idea what they're talking about."

"B-But I do freaky things sometimes..."

"Like what?"

"L-Like making things float or turning Uncle Vernon's clothes different colours..."

"...His clothes probably changed colour in the wash. As for the floating, that's likely to be your semblance."

"M-My semblance?"

"Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with effects varying greatly from user to user."

"Huh?"

"It's...kind of like having superpowers, I guess you could say..."

"Oh..."

"I'll bet your obese uncle hasn't unlocked his semblance and doesn't grasp the concept, and that's why he considers you a freak for having yours..."

"...Why did you save me...?"

"Because it's like my best friend always said...I'm technically a huntress, so it's my job to help those in need. I can't think of anyone who's ever needed help more than you..."

"But Uncle Vernon says I don't deserve help..."

"And I said forget what that dunce says. His brain is less than half the size of an acorn if he thinks it's acceptable to do that sort of thing to you..."

"..."

"...Did he hurt you often?"

"Yes...but I deserve-"

"Harry, please don't say you deserved to be brutally beaten on a daily basis, because that statement is absolutely false. You're a well-mannered child, and he should never have raised a hand in violence to you."

"He wanted to beat the freakishness out of me..."

"Well when he's in prison, I gurantee you a bunch of other prisoners will beat the freakishness out of HIM."

"P-Prison?"

"I called the police before I started driving to the hospital. I'm sure they'll find more than enough evidence to take him away for years to come."

"Okay...but then...what's gonna happen to me?"

"...I...I don't know..."

Weiss saw the hospital up ahead and pulled into the parking lot. She'd have to get her team in fast. She needed their opinions...


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss briskly walked towards the hospital building, Harry held tightly in her arms. She kicked the doors open, then marched to the front desk. The woman raised her head with a smile, then gasped upon seeing the child's injuries.

"No time to explain. He needs medical attention right away." Weiss said.

"Of course. I'll call someone in right away. Your name please?" Weiss gave all the details, then sat down. She pulled her scroll out of her pocket, and opened the number display to show Ruby's number. She pressed the button, and the scroll rang. After two rings, someone picked up on the other end.

"Weiss! Hi! How are you? You just calling to talk, and catch up a bit? I haven't seen you in a week, and-"

"Ruby." Weiss interrupted before her partner could go off on another of her tangents. "Listen...I'm at the hospital." There was a loud gasp from the other end of the line.

"Are you okay?! You're not hurt, are you?!"

"I'm fine. I just...can you come over here and bring Yang and Blake? I...I need your advice on something..."

"What is it?"

"I'll show you when you get here..."

"Well...okay. We'll be there soon, just hang on." And with that, she ended the call. Weiss sighed in relief, and relaxed slightly.

"M-Miss Schnee?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Th-The doctor's not gonna hurt me, is he?"

Weiss couldn't help but smile sadly at that. He was so cute...he didn't deserve to suffer like that...

"He's not. I won't allow it."

"P-Promise?"

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Y-You don't have to die if you don't keep it...I don't want you dead..."

Weiss raised a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"It's just an expression, Harry." She explained kindly.

"I'm sorry...I know I'm stupid-" Weiss put a finger over his lips to quiet him.

"You're not stupid. You're just young. I'm sure you're a very smart boy. I suppose your uncle told you you were stupid?" Harry nodded. "Well...HE'S the stupid one."

"Thank you, Miss Schnee..."

"Excuse me, Miss Schnee?" Weiss's head snapped up at the sound of a male voice. She looked over to see a middle-aged doctor waving her over. Standing, she carried Harry towards him.

"Here he is, doctor."

"Thank you, Miss Schnee. Now then, you just wait out here, and-"

"I'd like to be present during the check-up."

"Well, I...I'm afraid that's not po-"

"It's very possible. What harm could it possibly do? Are you worried I'm going to act like a curious toddler and start playing around with your equipment? Listen, Harry's shy. Being alone in a room with a man he's never met before could really frighten him." Harry nodded his assent. "If I'm there in the room, he might feel a little better about it." The doctor stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

_And so..._

Weiss sat in a chair right near Harry's bedside. Harry had fallen asleep as the doctor checked over his injuries. She was getting highly unnerved...the doctor's face kept getting grimmer and grimmer every moment. What did that mean for poor Harry? Finally, she couldn't take it anymore...

"Doctor...what's wrong? The man sighed and shook his head, then adjusted his glasses and began the explanation.

"From what I've seen, Miss Schnee, Harry is showing signs of many, many injuries that he's sustained over the course of four years. Many of them are infected due to lack of treatment, and some internal injuries didn't heal correctly."

Upon hearing those words, Weiss closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in anger, digging her fingernails into the bed Harry was sitting on. The doctor saw she was about to explode with righteous fury, so he placed a calming hand on her shoulder in hopes of calming her down. Gradually, Weiss's hold on the bed loosened, and her expression switched to a sad, worried look at the sleeping child. She couldn't believe she had willingly hired a monster like Vernon Dursley... The doctor cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Don't worry too much. We will be able to fix most of the damage. Some scars may linger, however..." Weiss took a deep, shuddering breath.

_'I am going to make sure that fat bastard suffers for this...'_

Then, she heard a familiar car horn. She looked outside the window to see Yang's car pulling into the parking lot. Ruby stepped out, covering her ears and grimacing, and Blake appeared to be snapping at a sheepish Yang, no doubt for her road rage. Weiss smiled, glad to see her friends again. Then she looked back to Harry, and her smile immediately faded. She gently reached out and placed a hand on Harry's cheek. Even asleep, the little boy subconsciously leaned into the touch, eliciting a smile from the young woman. She stood, then turned to the doctor.

"Will you keep an eye on Harry? I need to talk to someone..."

"Of course." The doctor nodded. Weiss nodded, then walked out of the room.

_Outside..._

"So, what do you think the snow queen wants?" Yang asked.

"Beats me." Blake shrugged.

"Eh, probably broke a nail or something." Yang joked.

"Excuse me, but if I were that ridiculous about my looks, would I have signed on to be a huntress in the first place?" The three other girls turned to the source of the voice, and smiled at the sight of their friend, who was currently shooting Yang a glare, hands on her hips. Then she found herself lying on the ground as her partner glomped her.

"Weiss! It's good to see you again!"

"Ruby, we just saw each other last week, you dunce." Weiss said, with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

"Hello, Weiss." Blake said as Yang pulled her pouting sister off of the CEO. She reached out a hand to pull her up. Weiss graciously accepted. "You may have seen Ruby just a week ago, but it's been at least a month since you've seen me."

"You're right. I believe that warrants a hug." Weiss said with a smile as she hugged the faunas.

"Hey, if they get hugs, so do I." Yang said with a grin before wrapping Weiss up in a bear hug.

"ACK! Yang, it's wonderful to see you and all, but I'd appreciate it if you would stop crushing my spine into fine powder." Yang chuckled.

"Sorry." She dropped Weiss, and the young woman landed on her feet, stumbling slightly.

"So, why'd you call us here, Weiss?" Ruby asked. Weiss's good mood at seeing her friends again dissipated, and she remembered Harry's pain.

"Whoa, why the long face, princess?" Yang asked.

"I-I'll show you...Come with me..." The other three girls exchanged glances as the CEO led them into the hospital. She approached one of the rooms and knocked. The doctor opened the door. Ruby, Blake and Yang stared in shock at the sleeping child in the bed. He was covered in injuries...

"What happened...?" Blake asked, her faunas ears drooping slightly. Weiss balled her hands up into fists and growled.

"His morbidly obese walrus of an uncle happened. He's been happening for the past five years." Ruby, Yang and Blake looked at her, shocked. She barely acknowledged them, instead just looking sadly at the sleeping child. Her eyes were hollow as she traced every wound and scar on the little boy's tiny, fragile body.

_'I will make his life hell on Earth...'_

The girls were pulled out of their thoughts by a coughing sound. They turned to see the doctor, who they had forgotten about. Weiss turned to him.

"...Please tell me those injuries will heal well." She said, her voice shaking slightly. The doctor smiled slightly.

"Yes, we can heal them over quite nicely, Miss Schnee. We'll have to get to work healing his more recent ones first, however. Then we can begin work on the older ones..." Weiss nodded.

"Um...Weiss?" Weiss turned to her partner. "You look like you've got the hang of things here...so...why'd you call us down?" Weiss sighed.

"I-I was hoping you could tell me what I should do with him..." The other three exchanged confused glances, then looked back at Weiss.

"...And by that, you mean...?" Blake asked. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"What do you think I mean? I have no idea what I'm going to do with him once he's out of the hospital. I saved him from the fat bastard, but I didn't come up with a plan on what to do with him. I...I just don't know..." Yang and Blake adopted thoughtful expressions...and Ruby smiled, her eyes wide and practically sparkling.

"Ooh! I know! You could adopt him!" Weiss's jaw practically hit the floor as she stared at Ruby with wide eyes. Ruby's smile faded, and she blinked in confusion. "...What?"

"What do you mean "what"?A-ADOPT HIM?! I-I can't do that! I can't raise a child! I know nothing about children! I'd be a terrible mother, and he'd hate me!"

"C'mon, Weiss, just give it a chance." Ruby pouted. "You can do it." Weiss opened her mouth to argue, but Blake cut in.

"She's right." Weiss turned to stare at her. "Think about it...you saved him, Weiss. I'm sure you've interacted with him too. He may have grown to like you, and if you just gave him up...it might really hurt him." Weiss stared at the faunas, then at the tiles on the floor. She didn't know what to do...She wasn't sure she was up to the task of caring for a child...but...could she really live with herself if she hurt Harry?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft yawn. She looked over to the bed, and saw that Harry was awake. He looked around.

"M-Miss Schnee?" He said groggily. Weiss was almost instantly by his side and pulling him into a warm hug.

"Hello, Harry. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Y-Yes..." He replied softly. "K-Kinda weird not waking up in my cupboard..." Weiss tensed up and her eyes widened at that. Behind her, Ruby raised a hand to her mouth in shock, Blake's eyes widened and her cat ears folded back, and Yang raised a brow with a frown.

"Wh-What do you mean, Harry?" Weiss asked. _'What else did that son of a bitch do to you?'_

"F-Freaks go to the cupboard when they're not doing chores or getting beaten..." Ruby, Blake and Yang had no words for the situation. Weiss was visibly trembling, and she held the little boy closer.

"Y-You're never going to go in a cupboard again...Not ever..." Harry looked at her in shock.

"Wh-Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked softly. Weiss smiled, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Because...you're a sweet child...You don't deserve to be beaten and locked away for no reason...You deserve a happy life..." Harry began to tremble as well, and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Immediately, he hugged the young woman back and let out a small sob. But that was the only sound he let out. Freaks weren't allowed to cry, after all...

Everyone else in the room, the doctor included, teared up slightly at the display. Then, the doctor shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Miss Schnee...In order to effectively heal his wounds, we must perform a special aura treatment...However, there absolutely cannot be anyone else in the room besides the two who are part of the transfer. So I'm afraid I must insist you wait outside." Weiss hesitated...then nodded and stepped away from Harry. The doctor approached him, and Weiss slowly backed towards the door. Harry's face contorted into an expression of fear, and he reached out for Weiss with both of his arms, silently pleading for her not to go. Weiss took one look at him, and was instantly by his side again. She placed her hands on his cheeks, then touched her forehead against his own, looking into his eyes. She began to tear up again.

"I-It's okay, Harry..." She said softly. "I'm not leaving the building...The nice doctor just wants to help you, okay?" Harry hesitated before wrapping his little arms around her body. They stayed like that for about fifteen seconds before Weiss finally pulled away and walked out of the room, the rest of her team following behind her. She shot Harry one last reassuring forced smile before the doctor closed the door.

"Uh...snow queen? You okay?" Yang asked. Weiss nodded curtly, then sat down in the nearest chair.

"Weiss, you're crying!" Ruby exclaimed.

"N-No...I'm not..." Weiss said shakily.

"Weiss..." Blake said. "Just cry." Weiss's shoulders shook...and then she buried her face in her hands and sobbed softly.

"Wh-Why does this stuff happen to people who don't deserve it?" Weiss quickly found herself enveloped in the arms of her teammates. She continued to sob.

She knew what she had to do...


	4. Chapter 4

"Girls...I've decided." Weiss declared. Ruby, Blake and Yang turned to her. "...I AM going to adopt him." Ruby clapped giddily and squeed. Blake smiled and nodded in approval. Yang grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Weiss smiled at their reactions, then frowned as she looked at her shoes. "But...what if I'm not fit to be a mother? I've never spent much time around children. What if I do something wrong? What if I hurt him somehow?" Yang clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, don't worry about it, princess. You'll learn as you go along. Trust me."

"Yeah!" Ruby interjected. "And don't forget you have us to help you!" Blake nodded in agreement. Weiss smiled again.

"...I knew I could count on you girls. Thank you so much..." She said. And with that, she approached each of them, one by one, and gave them a hug, which they all returned immediately. Then, they all sat back down. Harry's treatment was still underway. It was time to play the waiting game.

_4 hours later..._

Ruby and Yang had fallen asleep, Blake was reading a book, and Weiss was impatiently rapping her fingers against the arm of her chair, when to door to the doctor's office swung open. The CEO looked up hopefully, and the doctor smiled down at her, causing a wave of relief to wash over her.

"Good news, Miss Schnee. The procedure was a resounding success. Harry is feeling much better now. He's well enough to have visitors, if you wish." Weiss smiled happily and stood.

"Thank you, doctor." She said with a nod before entering the room. Blake looked up from her book, then nudged her other two friends awake.

"Girls, should we go in with her?"

"Nah, let her have some alone time with the little guy." Yang mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, he hasn't met us yet." Ruby agreed.

Weiss looked on the bed to see Harry, many of his previous injuries healed, looking close to falling asleep. The young woman smiled and stepped up to his bedside. Harry saw her out of the corner of his eye, and snapped his head in her direction before smiling happily and saying "Miss Schnee!" Weiss smiled, then pulled up a chair and sat down right by his bed. Harry sat up, and Weiss immediately wrapped her arms around his little body and held him close in a hug.

"Hello there, dear. Are you feeling alright?" She asked. Harry wrapped his tiny arms around her.

"Yes Miss Schnee. It doesn't hurt anymore. The doctor made me better..." Weiss smiled. He was so cute...Reluctantly, she unwrapped her arms from around the little boy.

"I'm very glad to hear you're feeling better, sweetie." She said gently. "And...I have something to tell you..."

Harry's smile faded, and his heart sank. So she was gonna leave him now...He couldn't blame her...It must have made her sick being around a freak like him for such a long time, and pretending to like him made it even worse. Nobody could ever really love a freak like him...

"...I'm going to adopt you." Harry's head snapped towards the young woman, who was smiling with no trace of a lie at all. "That's right...I'm going to make absolutely sure that you get a loving home...and what better way to do that than to give you one myself?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing...She really did care about him? He trembled for a few moments...then immediately threw himself at Weiss and hugged her as tightly as he could, terrified that this was just a dream and she would disappear as soon as he let go.

Weiss was surprised at first, that he had gotten up so quickly...then, she let a smile grace her features, and she teared up slightly before hugging him back. Little did she know that the rest of her team was watching through the door, all smiling at the scene before them. Then, Harry yawned. Weiss giggled slightly. "Are you tired, dear?" She asked. Harry's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"N-No, Miss Schnee. I'm fine. I can't sleep right now. I have to do chores. I've slacked off enough." Weiss giggled again before planting a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"No, no. That's fine, Harry. You should get some rest, okay?" Harry was confused for a brief moment...then he nodded sleepily before resting his little head on the CEO's chest. Weiss saw he was still awake, so she began to stroke the back of his head in an attempt to lull him to sleep. He smiled and nuzzled closer into her chest, but still remained awake. Weiss then gently hummed a soothing melody, and Harry was almost instantly out like a light. Weiss smiled at the sleeping boy in her arms, before gently placing him back on the bed and placing the blankets up to his chin and kissing him softly on his forehead.

"eeeeeeeeeeeee-" Weiss snapped her head around with a blush at the sound of Ruby squealing at the scene she just witnessed.

"St-Stop making that noise, you dunce!" She hissed dangerously.

"Sorry." Ruby stopped immediately.

"So now what, snow queen?" Yang asked. Weiss smiled.

"Well...I'm going to see about adopting him." She replied. "I'll have to talk to my lawyer so he can help me settle things with the adoption agency..."

"We'll watch the little cutie while you're doing that!" Ruby offered. Weiss frowned.

"Well, I WAS gonna ask the doctor...He's actually spent time with Harry..."

"Ah, don't worry, Weiss, what could happen?" Yang asked.

"Well...just be gentle with him. He's VERY sensitive, I'm sure." She turned back to the sleeping child and smiled softly as she moved a piece of stray hair out of his eyes. Then she gave him yet another kiss on the forehead, causing him to smile wider and hum in content. Hesitantly, she backed away from the bed, then walked out the door to go out to her car. Her team watched her go, all with smiles on their faces.

"I think Weiss is gonna be the best mom ever!" Ruby exclaimed happily. Blake and Yang nodded. Then, the girls turned to look at the sleeping child.

Harry had a smile on his face. He was dreaming about his future life with Miss Schnee, and how she'd take care of him kind of like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took care of Dudley... He was going to finally feel loved.


	5. Author's Note

All right, I'm posting this on each story so that I can get a variety of people's attention.

Hey guys, thanks a lot for following my stories. I'm glad you enjoy them so much, but I'll admit, I can't take ALL the credit. I do have a writing partner, FireKitsune1. He's a great guy, and I love working with him, but we've come to a disagreement. You see, I've made this whole "adopted abused Harry" thing into a recurring thing in my fics. I love doing them with different characters, and seeing how I can differentiate them. However, FireKitsune is getting a little pissed at me, because I keep adding in new mothers. Here's a list of the mothers:

Lucy [Elfen Lied]

Virgo [Fairy Tail]

Blair [Soul Eater]

Cinder [RWBY]

Ruby [RWBY]

Weiss [RWBY]

Blake [RWBY]

Yang [RWBY]

Ada [Resident Evil]

Mikasa [Attack on Titan]

Yoko [Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann]

Mizore [Rosario + Vampire]

Ahri [League of Legends]

Sona [League of Legends]

Akali [League of Legends]

Raynare [High School DxD]

Moka [Rosario + Vampire]

Annie [Attack on Titan]

Rukia [Bleach]

Seras [Hellsing]

Lucina [Fire Emblem]

Black Rock Shooter [Black Rock Shooter]

Samus [Metroid]

Yoruichi [Bleach]

Raven [Teen Titans]

Ryuko [Kill la Kill]

Satsuki [Kill la Kill]

Asuna [Sword Art Online]

Pyrrha [RWBY]

Shana [Shakugan no Shana]

Yes, it's a lot. And considering the fact that I'll likely add more to the list, and that I do take requests [provided I take an interest in the character], FireKitsune's feeling a little overwhelmed. That's problematic for both of us, because...I don't think myself capable of doing these on my own. I do have a couple other people to help me, Gilgamesh the King, who has flat out admitted that the fluffy stuff is not his thing, and marethyu-the-proxy, who's been having trouble getting online as of late... So, yeah, me and FireKitsune end up doing a large percentage of the work, and he's at his wits end. We even got into an argument about it today that nearly ended our partnership. I can't do all this on my own, and even with two people it's a lot. That's where you guys come in. I really, REALLY hate to ask, but I'm getting a little bit desperate here... I was hoping some of you might be willing to step in and help me out with planning for some of these fics. If things keep going the way they are for me and FireKitsune, I fear that we may end up having to cancel these altogether. I don't want to cancel them, but we barely managed to reconcile, and if I keep getting him to do all these himself, he'll probably snap eventually and just give up on me entirely, which would end up causing me painful memories every time I update one of the fics. Besides, I need something to work off of, and other writers are excellent sources for that.

Again, I'm very sorry to ask this of you guys, and if any of you out there are able and willing to plan these out with me, I will be eternally grateful. If you'll help, just send me a message, and I'll explain what you need to do. Thanks immensely once again, and here's hoping things will turn out all right. I'm not putting any limits as to how many people can help, either. To quote Dr. Eggman himself, You know what they say, the more the merrier!


	6. Chapter 5

Weiss had left the hospital mid-afternoon. She pulled her car up into her driveway, having contacted her lawyer on her way to her mansion. She approached the large house, hoping to see her lawyer had arrived.

Unfortunately, she didn't see any other vehicles parked in the driveway.

"I guess he isn't here quite yet." Weiss told herself as she went through the front door. She went into the kitchen and decided that she should prepare coffee so they would both have something to drink when the lawyer arrived.

The CEO had just finished the coffee, when she heard the sound of a car pulling into her driveway. Smiling, she turned away from the pot, and went out the door to greet her lawyer.

"Miss Schnee. Hello. What did you call me here for?" The middle-aged man asked.

"Good morning Mr. Wyoming. If you would please come inside, I will explain why I called you here." Weiss told him as she invited him in. She lead him to the living room and went to the kitchen to get the coffee. When she returned, she set a kettle filled with coffee and two expensive looking cups down on the coffee table.

"Would you like some coffee, Mr. Wyoming?" Weiss offered the lawyer.

"That would be wonderful, Miss Schnee. Thank you." The lawyer said as he gratefully accepted his coffee. "Now, then, why did you call me here?" He asked as he raised his cup to his lips.

"...I want to adopt a child."

Mr. Wyoming stopped raising the cup as he was about to take a sip. He lowered the cup and gave her a confused look.

"You want to adopt a child?" Mr. Wyoming asked, wanting to verify that he heard her right.

Weiss smiled gleefully and nodded.

"Yes. His name is Harry, and he's just the sweetest little dear you'll ever see in your life! He had a horrible life before I found him, and I want to make sure he has a good life. I need you to help me out with the adoption papers so I can bring him home as soon as possible."

Mr. Wyoming didn't say anything as he placed his cup on a saucer. He breathed in deeply and looked Weiss in the eyes.

"While I agree that this child should be given a chance for a better life, I'm not so sure that you adopting him is a good move." Mr. Wyoming told her honestly.

Weiss just stared at him with a neutral look on her face. Internally, however, she wanted nothing more than to reach out and slap him.

"Would you be willing to tell me why I shouldn't adopt him, Wyoming?" Weiss asked in a tone that suggested that his answer better be good.

"Make no mistake, Ms. Schnee, I believe that you would make a wonderful mother. However, seeing that you are a CEO of a major company and have a lot of responsibilities on your plate, I feel that you wouldn't be able to have time to effectively raise a child. While he would be in a better living condition, it wouldn't be fair to him if you wouldn't be there that much for him due to you being busy working." Mr. Wyoming told her.

Weiss's eyes narrowed.

"Well then I suppose I'll just have to MAKE time for him, then, won't I?" She said, leaving absolutely no room for argument in her tone. "...Look, Wyoming...My work is the last thing on my mind right now. I intend to go through with it no matter what anyone says. I've already grown attached to him, and him to me. Can you imagine how much it would hurt him if I just left him? I will adopt him. And you'll never convince me otherwise."

Wyoming looked down in thought for a moment. Within moments, he smiled and chuckled as he looked up to look Weiss in the eye.

"Very well Ms. Schnee, You've convinced me." Wyoming said as he picked his coffee and took a sip. "I'll get started on the case right away."

Weiss let a whoosh of air escape her lips, and smiled. "Thank you, Wyoming. I'm grateful." Wyoming smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Miss Schnee. When are we heading down to the adoption agency?"

"As soon as possible."

"Well, I have time. Why not now?"

Weiss hopped to her feet excitedly. "Alright then, we'll take my car." She said as she headed towards the front door. Wyoming then shook his head and chuckled slightly as he finished his coffee and followed her after putting the cup down.

And so, the CEO and the lawyer found themselves driving down to the agency, the former happily humming to herself as she did so.

"Miss Schnee? Mind if I turn on the radio?"

"By all means."

The lawyer switched the radio on.

"-In other news, a married couple named Vernon and Petuna Dursley have been arrested and taken into custody for the abuse of a young child that was in his care. They are now in custody."

"Well that's good that they were arrested, don't you think Miss-" Wyoming was interrupted when Weiss started to laugh softly.

"Miss Schnee? Are you alright?" Wyoming asked in concern, only for her laughing to get louder. After a few seconds, her laugh became very loud and maniacal, terrifying the poor lawyer. It took three minutes for Weiss to finally stop laughing and when she calmed down, she looked towards Wyoming to see that he looked very unnerved.

"...Please don't do that again Miss Schnee." The now traumatized lawyer said while shaking nervously.

Weiss smirked.

"No promises." She said calmly.

After a few more minutes, they had reached the adoption agency. Weiss was out of the car the moment they pulled into the parking lot, and she moved for the door at a brisk pace, anxious to get Harry into her custody.

Wyoming took a while to get to her side because of the traumatizing experience, and had to jog to catch up to her. By the time he caught up to her, she was already to the front desk, about to start talking to the person at the desk.

"Excuse me." Weiss called out, getting the desk person's attention. "Is there a...Harry Potter in your records?"

"Just one moment. Let me check." The woman turned back to her computer and searched through the records, then turned back to the CEO with a frown. "I'm very sorry, ma'am, but there's no one here named Harry Potter."

Weiss and Wyoming looked at each other in concern, then looked back at the woman.

"But miss, yesterday I saved a Harry Potter from his abusive family... how could there be no information on him?" Weiss asked her.

The women looked at her in confusion. "Maybe if you gave me the address of the child in question? Maybe I can find him." The woman said.

Weiss nodded her head. "Alright, I rescued him from 4 Privet Drive." Weiss told her. The lady nodded her head and punched in the information into the computer terminal.

Then, she turned back to Weiss with a frown.

"I'm sorry, miss. Dudley Dursley is the only child registered in that house, and he was just recently brought here after his parents were arrested. Weiss's eyes narrowed. The monsters couldn't even have enough decency to let Harry be known to the general public?

Wyoming cleared his throat. "If I may make a suggestion...If we were to bring the boy here and introduce him, would you register him under the care of Miss Schnee?" The woman smiled.

"Why, yes, that would be perfectly fine." She replied. Weiss smiled.

"Wonderful! We'll be right back!" And with that, she grabbed her lawyer's arm and dragged him back to her car.

She rushed to the car, let the lawyer go when they were at the vehicle, and leapt into the drivers seat and quickly revved the car up. buckling her seat belt while Wyoming got in the passenger seat.

And they were off before Wyoming was even able to buckle into his seat.

_15 minutes later..._

Weiss was once again dragging Wyoming, this time to Harry's hospital room. She threw the door open to see that Ruby, Yang and Blake were all attempting to feed Harry some of the hospital food, only for him to be too nervous around them to open his mouth.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Weiss. Harry eyes brightened at seeing Weiss had returned.

"Miss Schnee!" Harry exclaimed happily as Weiss let go of Wyoming and approached the bed.

Weiss ran to her future child's side and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Harry eagerly returned the hug, leaning his tiny head against her chest. The CEO rubbed his back.

"Wh-Where did you go, Miss Schnee?" He said in a soft, hesitant voice. Weiss smiled warmly.

"Well, sweetie, I've been trying to see if I can adopt you. And I can...but I'm going to need your help." Harry stared at her in awe.

"But...I don't understand...Why would you want to adopt a freak?"

Weiss looked at him with a soft expression.

"Because... we've gotten so close in the little amount of time we've known each other... and I want to be the one to provide you with a better life." Weiss told him, before kissing him on the forehead.

Harry stared up at the young woman with wide eyes, tearing up slightly. He let out a choked whimper, then slowly reached up to Weiss with both arms, hoping to be held. Weiss smiled and did so without hesitation. Harry clutched at her dress and buried his face into her chest to dry his tears.

Everyone looked at the heartwarming scene with happy smiles. After about five minutes of hugging, Weiss pulled out of the hug and looked harry in the eyes.

Harry smiled softly at the young woman, then let out a soft yawn. Weiss giggled. "You're tired again already, dear? Well, then let's get you to sleep, shall we?" And with that, the CEO began to softly sing a lullaby in the little boy's ear.

During the duration of her lullaby, Harry couldn't help but think, _'Her singing is so pretty...'_After a few minutes, he was fast asleep in her arms. Weiss gently laid him down and tucked him into bed, giving him a kiss on the head.

"EEEE, YOU'RE GONNA BE THE BEST MOMMY EVER, WEISS!" Ruby squealed.

"Yeah, the snow queen's got a warm heart." Yang chuckled.

"I told you you could do it." Blake smiled.

Wyoming then walked up to her with a smile. "I got to say, Miss Schnee, if your words earlier didn't convince me, what we just witnessed would have." Wyoming commented. Weiss blushed from all the positive comments about her.

"Thanks guys." Weiss said warmly.

Then, without another word, she gently scooped Harry into her arms, cradling him like one would an infant. The little boy let out a soft, happy coo and snuggled closer into the woman's chest, placing his head against her heart.

The room was filled with a chorus of "Awwww..." from Ruby, Blake and Yang.

Then the Doctor that was treating him earlier came in with a clipboard and saw that everyone was there. "Hello everyone, Miss Schnee." The Doctor greeted everyone.

Weiss turned to the doctor with a soft smile, and said "Hello, doctor." in a quiet tone. "Do try to be silent." She pointed at the little boy in her arms. The doctor smiled.

"Of course."

"...Doctor...Can I take him out of the hospital now?"

"That's the thing I was hoping to talk to you about." The Doctor said as he approached her. "He has made a tremendous recovery that, to be frank, is very astonishing. So he is more then healed up enough to go home with you." The doctor explained with a smile.

Weiss's smile widened. She smiled down at Harry lovingly. "I'll take you to your new home soon, sweetie..." She planted a kiss on the little boy's forehead. He hummed in content and curled up into a ball in her arms, snuggling ever closer against her chest.

She smiled at him and then looked back to the doctor. "Thank you so much for all you've done for him Doctor." Weiss told him.

"I was just doing my job Miss Schnee, most of the work was done by his amazing recovery." The Doctor remarked.

Weiss smiled warmly, and tightened her hold on Harry.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake. Thank you for watching over him while I was away."

"No problemo, partner!"

"Yeah, no sweat!"

"Good luck, Weiss."

Weiss smiled at her friends, then began moving to the front doors slowly, so as not to wake Harry. She didn't stop looking at the little boy the entire walk to her car. She couldn't wait to adopt him...

Weiss, Harry, and Wyoming walked through the front door and towards her car. When they reached it, Wyoming opened the back passenger seat for Weiss so she could place him on the seat and buckle him in. After shutting the door as quietly as she could, Weiss and Wyoming got into their respective seats and looked at each other.

"Alright then, back to the adoption center." Wyoming said while Weiss silently nodded her head. She too a glance at Harry to make sure he is seated properly, and then faced the front and started the engine. They backed out of the parking space and back onto the road, towards the location of the adoption center. And hopefully, when they left there, Weiss would have a son of her own.


	7. Chapter 6

Weiss kept her gaze focused on the road. She, along with Harry and Wyoming, were on their way to the adoption agency. Weiss had never thought she'd be so excited to adopt a child. She took a quick glance at her rear view mirror to see Harry looking around the car curiously until he stared at the rear view mirror and smiled. Weiss's heart melted at the happy look on the little boy's face. She quickly smiled back at him and returned her attention to the road.

"Y-yes Miss Schnee. I'm really happy to live with you." Harry said with excitement as he nodded his head excitedly. Weiss smiled warmly. He was so cute and sweet... Wyoming couldn't help but smile as well.

"...Are we there yet?" Weiss asked.

"...You're the one driving, Miss Schnee." Wyoming replied.

Weiss blushed sheepishly at her blunder. "Opps...sorry."

'I can tell you're excited."

Weiss smiled softly. "Yeah, I just hope that everything goes alright." Weiss told Wyoming with worry.

"Don't worry, Miss Schee. I'll take care of everything." Wyoming replied.

"Thanks Mr. Wyoming." Weiss said with gratitude. Harry remained silent, but really, was so excited he was unable to remain still. He was shaking in anticipation throughout the rest of the trip. Weiss saw him doing so through the mirror. She had to stifle her giggles at his eagerness. She mentally promised that she was going to love him the way he deserved to be loved. 'And nothing will stop me from making it happen.' Weiss told herself as she was a block away from the agency. Within seconds, she pulled into the driveway and parked her car as close to the front door as possible. She threw her door open, snatched Harry from his seat and moved in as quickly as she could.

It happened so fast that Wyoming wasn't even able to unbuckle his seatbelt by the time she entered the doors. "Such speed!" Wyoming said while a cartoonish sweat drop appeared on his head. "I wonder how Miss Rose would respond to this..." He mused.

Meanwhile, in a bakery on the other side of town...

Ruby Rose was ordering a batch of cookies when she suddenly sneezed. "ACHOO!" Ruby sneezed on the cashier's face. The cashier looked at her, eyes narrowed, and she blushed. "Sorry..."

Back to Weiss and Harry...

Weiss was impatiently waiting for Wyoming in the reception area and was tapping her foot on the ground rapidly. The man in question calmly stepped into the room.

"Sorry for the wait, I'm not as fast as you are." Wyoming confessed.

Weiss frowned. "I couldn't have been THAT fast..."

Wyoming gave her an amused look. "I would say that you would have given your leader a run for her money." He stated as she blushed.

"I...I just wanna get this over with and take him home..."

Wyoming smiled as nodded. "Alright then, lets get started shall we?" Wyoming told her as she nodded. The trio approached the desk. The receptionist looked up from her computer and recognized then.

She smiled. "Ah, I see you brought him." She said. Weiss nodded and lifted him up slightly so the receptionist could see him a little bit better. "Aw...He's adorable..." The receptionist cooed.

Harry blushed in embarrassment from being called adorable by someone else. "He is isn't he?" Weiss said in agreement.

"Alright." The receptionist said as she typed a few things on her computer. "Lets get started shall we?" Weiss nodded and took a seat, placing Harry snugly into her lap. "First off, I need his name." The receptionist told them.

"H-Harry...Harry P-Potter..." Harry replied timidly.

"Alright." the receptionist typed his name into the computer. "Age?"

"Five..." Harry replied. The receptionist nodded as she entered his age. The Q&A went on for five minutes. The receptionist was just finishing up typing the last bit of information as she smiled. "There you go, all we need now is a quick picture and you'll be good to go." She told them as she opened a cabinet and pulled out a camera.

Weiss looked down at Harry. "Smile, dear." She said tenderly. Harry stared at the camera nervously and tried to smile, but failed. Weiss frowned, then gave him a little tickle underneath his arm. This quickly got the reaction she wanted as he started to giggle and smile. Soon, they were able to take the perfect picture of a smiling Harry.

The receptionist smiled in triumph as she transferred the picture to her computer and added it to his profile. "There you go, you are officially registered into the system and as Ms. Schnee's ward." The receptionist told them, making Weiss, Harry, and Wyoming very happy.

"...You're under my protection now, Harry..." Weiss said softly. Harry's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he hugged her. Weiss giggled and hugged back, resting her cheek atop his head.

"Thank you." Harry told her, close to crying out in joy. He teared up slightly. "Th-Thank you so much..." Weiss smiled softly as she kissed the top of his head. She moved away the tears with her finger and took out a small tissue, dabbing gently at Harry's eyes with it. After his face was cleaned off, Weiss rubbed his face with her hand as he leaned into the touch. She smiled softly at him. She adored him...

Wyoming and the receptionist smiled warmly at the scene in front of them. Weiss blushed and cleared her throat. "So...may I take him home?" The receptionist nodded her head and said nothing more while wearing a happy smile. Weiss let out a soft, squeaky, delighted "YES!" as she carried Harry out of the building. Wyoming smirked in amusement and dashed out the building to follow them before she accidently left him there. Weiss stood outside her car. She looked at Wyoming with a blush. "Wyoming...? Will...you drive? I...I don't wanna put him down..."

Wyoming nodded his head. "Sure, you two get in and I'll drive you two home." Wyoming told them. After giving him a quick thank you, Wyoming got into the driver's seat while Weiss and Harry got in the back seat.

Harry smiled up at his new caregiver cutely. Weiss's heart melted as she held him in her arms during the drive home. Before long, they arrived at her house and quickly got out of the car. "Thank you Wyoming for today." Weiss thanked the lawyer, earning a smile from him.

"Certainly Miss Schnee. I was more then happy to help." Wyoming stated as he walked over to his car. Weiss waved as he got in his car and drove off. She stared down at the child in her arms and smiled as he looked up at her with a cute little smile. "Are you ready to see your new home?" She asked before kissing his cheek.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Yes ma'am!" Harry told her as Weiss carried him to the front door. She took her keys and unlocked the door and opened it, carrying Harry to his new home and new life.


	8. Chapter 8

As Weiss pushed open the door, she turned to look at Harry to see his massive grin. The CEO blinked, then giggled at how happy the little boy was. "My you seem to like my home." she teased, grinning. Harry nodded and looked around the palacelike entry hall.

Then, suddenly, he realized what spacious living quarters would entail...

Hours and hours of cleaning it seemed... his smile disappeared quite suddenly. Weiss tilted her head and frowned. "Is something wrong, Harry?"

"I-I'll work hard to g-get it all clean Miss Schnee!" he promised, trying to wriggle from her arms to do that.

Weiss frowned. "No you won't." She said simply. "That's what I have housekeepers for."

"A-Am I a housekeeper then..? c-cuz freaks are supposed to clean the house..." he whispered as Weiss tilted his head up to her eyes.

"No, Harry...You're not a housekeeper, you're a little boy. You need to rest."

"b-b-but uncle-"

Weiss held a finger to his lips to silence him. "What have I told you about Uncle Vernon?"

Harry looked down. "...He's wrong..." He said softly.

"Good boy!" she praised, patting his head and kissing his forehead, which made him perk up. He gave her his cute smile and she giggled softly. "Oh Harry...so adorable." she cooed, carrying him further into the house.

Harry blushed. "I'm not THAT adorable..." He said softly.

"Oh yes you are!' she insisted, twirling him around. Harry blushed and giggled cutely. "Now then, here's the living room! Extra Comfy chairs for you to sit in with me!" she gestured, blushing as she said it.

Harry tilted his head. "Comfy chairs?"

"Feel for yourself." Weiss suggested, setting him down on one, to which he sank deeply into it.

He smiled and nestled into the soft, warm fabric. "i-it is comfy..." he whispered, feeling as though he could fall asleep right there.

Weiss giggled and picked him up. "Don't fall asleep now." She chided playfully. "We still have other stuff to see."

"Yes Miss Schnee..." he whispered, looking around. "So...Um...There's a telly...and...a carpet, and more chairs and a lamp and...Um...Other things..."

"Hmm...how perceptive you are! You're gonna be so smart ." Weiss grinned.

Harry smiled. "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course! I only speak the truth." Weiss said, patting his head. Harry giggled and suddenly felt a wave of pride in his little chest. Weiss grinned at the prospect of him getting a little bit of pride, and kissed his head. "Now let's go see more of my home, shall we?"

"Yes please!" he grinned.

Smiling, the white-haired young woman picked up her adopted son. She continued about the grounds, like the bathrooms, kitchen, and finally, the Guest bedroom that would be Harry's bedroom! It had a canopy bed, was nice and cool, had a pretty view... Harry loved it almost instantly! "So you'll sleep in here, and I'll be just down the hall of you need me at night ok ?" Weiss explained

Harry looked at her. "Um...C-Can I...stay with you at night...? Just for a little while...?"

Weiss' mouth fell open a tiny bit. He already wanted to stay with his new mother? She smiled softly. "...Sure."

Harry blushed red, and grinned, hiding his face in embarrassment. "Yay..." He said softly.

Weiss grinned and kissed his head happily. Then, Harry's little tummy growled. His face turned tomato red and he looked down. "Awww, look who's hungry! Are you hungry?" she asked, cooing to make him blush more. He nodded slowly to confirm that he was, in fact, hungry. "Good! I'll have my kitchen staff serve lunch." She declared, whisking him down the stairs.

"You haven't seen the dining room yet, so this is good!"

The dining room, was beautiful with a large table for 24, a view of a reservoir outside, and a beautiful hardwood floor. Harry stared in awe at the huge room. "I-It's so pretty Miss Schnee!" he said happily, looking around,

Weiss giggled. "Well thank you, dear. Now, let's sit down and wait for our lunch, okay?"

"Ok Miss Schnee." He obeyed, silently sitting in her lap.

Weiss looked down at him sitting happily in her lap. He was like a little feather! "Oooh you're so light! I swear, babies could pick you up!" she commented, letting her mouth run.

Harry blinked. "Oh...Is that...bad...?" He said softly.

"Well...yes. You should get a little heavier . It's not good to be that skinny!" Weiss explained

Harry sagged. "I'm sorry...It's my fault..."

"No no no...not your fault!" she said, taken aback. She must've made him sad! She tightened her hold on him, holding him closer against her middle. "Sorry baby...remember. Everything that happened to you was Vernon's fault." she reminded, gently.

Harry nodded. "Y-Yes...All Uncle Vernon's fault..."

"Repeat one more time, after me. All Uncle Vernon's fault." she said slowly.

"All Uncle Vernon's fault..." Harry replied softly.

"Good boy!" she complimented. Rubbing his head. Harry smiled at the praise and eagerly leaned into her hand, wanting to enjoy every second of the affectionate gesture. Weiss giggled and rocked him back and forth, letting him eat up a course of affection that he'd been starved from. She was touched by how happy he was. It was so cute... So very cute...cuter than Zweii. She lifted him up a little higher, and bounced him on her knee. Harry giggled at the bouncy movements. "Up and down, up and down, up and down.~" she playfully told him, enjoying his giggling.

Harry was so happy! Miss Schnee was the nicest, prettiest woman in the whole wide world! Everything about her was great! And she was always so nice to him... She gave him hugs! HE got HUGS! He never even thought it possible before he met her! Oh he loved her so much! If you couldn't tell, in the short time they'd been attached to each other, Harry had formed a deep emotional dependence on her. If she ever left him, he wouldn't know what to do... He'd most likely...just... no he didn't even know what would happen. He just hope she'd never do that. He felt very possessive of Weiss. So when she said she had to go to the bathroom...he internally panicked as he sat alone at the table. Then the food was coming out to be served, and he didn't know who the people were! He snapped his head back and forth frantically, searching for her. "Um...little boy who're you...?" one of the staff asked him. He was bombarded with similar questions until he ultimately covered his ears, closed his eyes, and curled up in the seat, trying to find an escape.

Then, Weiss returned to the dining room. "Ok Harry I'm- OH MY GOSH! Leave us! Now!" Weiss snapped, the staff rushing out and giving Weiss a chance to run over and scoop up Harry

"Harry...Are you all right? Don't be scared, I'm here now."

"M-M-Miss Schnee..?" he asked, wrapping his arms, tightly around her waist, scared.

Weiss smiled softly and stroked his hair. "It's okay, Harry, I'm here now."

"I-I didn't know what to do...y-you were gone.." he said tearily

Weiss smiled sadly. "Well I'm here now, so there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Mmm!" he whimpered, snuggling as close to his new mother figure as possible.

Weiss put a hand to her mouth and giggled in delight at how cuddly he was being. "aww...you're all attached to Miss Schnee now are ya?" she cooed, rubbing his head again.

Harry giggled and nodded. "You're the bestest!"

"The bestest eh? Well...how about we enjoy the food?" she asked, blushing extremely heavily. Harry nodded eagerly. He was starving and wanted his little tummy filled. Weiss set a giant pile of food on a plate, salad, lobster, steak. It was bigger than his head! Weiss sweatdropped when she saw that maybe it was TOO much. "Uh...If you can't eat all that food, that's just fine..." She cut up his steak, then cracked his lobster tail. She held up a piece of it to his lips for him to eat. "Say "Aaaah!" She said happily.

"aaah..." he said softly, the piece entering his mouth. Harry chewed slowly and happily. It was soooo good! The best thing he'd ever tasted...hands down...he was in heaven And Miss Schnee was an angel. She looked like it too! Harry gave her a huge, adorable smile. "M-Miss Schnee...I-I really like this..." he whispered, smiling and getting a little teary again

Weiss smiled. "Oh? Is that right? Good."

"And I...I really really like you...you're l-like...like'.." he blushed before he could get it out

Weiss kissed his forehead. "Let's finish our lunch, okay?"

"y-yes Miss Schnee..." he said happily before getting fed more food, each one better than the last He wanted to cry he was so happy. In fact, he almost did. But it would make Miss Schnee sad if he cried. So he wiped his eyes, attempting to look happy.

Weiss smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Is it good?" she asked, grinning. She knew it was good.

Harry nodded slowly. "It's REALLY good.." he said, nodding, eating more

Weiss giggled. "Glad you like it dear, now, finish up what you can!" she chided, Harry nodded and obediently did so. Soon he was full and leaning against her, while Weiss finished her food She gave him a small smile and wiped his face clean with a napkin. "There...aww, you look all tired!" she commented, rubbing his head still.

Harry looked at her with a tilted head. "I'm not..." he yawned, "tired..."

Weiss grinned and picked him up, carrying him up to her room. "Oh, yes you are." She said playfully. Harry pouted, and leaned against her chest once more, yawning again. Weiss smiled and stroked his hair. "Ok, make sure you don't sink." she warned, setting him in the bed. Harry was thankfully far too light to even begin sinking into the soft mattress. 'Goodie! Now...make sure you sleep good, kay dear?" she asked again Harry cooed softly in response and snuggled into the soft matress. Weiss giggled and tucked him in. "Ok...i'll be nearby ok? Just come and get me if anything happens." she promised, kissing his head. Harry smiled and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber. Weiss grinned, and left the room after a few moments of staring at the new boy. Sighing, she made her way to her study. She had to take care of paperwork... She emerged hours later, exhausted and dissheveled. Paperwork was awful.. Then she realized, surely Harry was awake by now. She rushed up to the room, and peeked in. Seeing Harry up in bed, rubbing his eyes She smiled softly and approached him. "Hi honey...how'd you sleep?" she asked, sitting on the bed and pulling him into a hug

Harry smiled sleepily. "I slept good...It's a warm bed..."

"Glad you did...now let's get you a bath real quick." she said, carrying her to her spa- bathroom. Harry snuggled into her. She smiled and hummed cheerfully.

She turned on the Pool- Bath, and began to grab the various cleaning products.

Harry, for his part, allowed the warm water to soothe his aches and pains. It felt...really good...bath's were wonderful...he loved it. He loved this life... He closed his eyes and smiled warmly. "Enjoying youself Harry?" Weiss asked, never washing a child before, and feeling a little awkward about this scenario

Harry nodded and said "Uh-huh..."

"G-Glad you do." she said, washing him down a little more, as fast as possible. Harry smiled and relaxed in her arms. Weiss giggled a bit, awkwardly, finished scrubbing, then rinsed and wrapped him in a towel She looked at him and squealed. He looked like a cuddly little cocoon! "Oh my goodness! You're the most adorable wittle thing i've ever seen!" she cooed, tugging his cheek gently. Harry giggled and smiled joyfully. "Now...how about we read you a little story?" She asked happily , skipping to her bookshelf. Harry clapped his hands together happily. She scanned the shelf, not seeing many Chikdrens stories...she quickly hid the copy of Ninjas of Love. 'How did Blake get me into this?' She thought. She then saw a small picture book titled Beauty and the Beast, and she quickly snatched it up. Simple and effective. Sighing, she took a seat in her easy chair, placing her boy in her lap. "Beauty and the beast...once upon a time, there Iived a..."

It took a short amount of time, but the story was finished. Harry clapped his hands at the happy ending. "The princess got married!" He said, pointing to the book.

"Yes she certainly did!" Weiss cooed, happy at his demeanour. She giggled. "And someday you will too!"

Harry looked up at her, and tilted his head, confused. "I-I'm gonna get married too...? A-Am I allowed to..?"

"Well of course!" Weiss replied. "And no matter who you marry, you'll still be my tiny baby boy!"

"I-I'm your baby boy..?" He asked, softly

Weiss smiled and poked his nose. "Yes, you certainly are." She cooed gently. He blushed tomato red, and hid in her stomach, letting out an adorable "Eep!" At the deeply affectionate gesture. Weiss giggled and placed a delicate hand on his cheek. "Aww...Harry why're you so perfect?" She asked, loving how sheepish he got. Harry gave another squeak in response and retreated further into her stomach. She lifted him up a little further and held him to her chest rocking him back and forth. "Ooooh, who's so cute? Are you a cutie? Hmm? Are you?"

"I-I dunno!" He giggled, hiding his face and attempting to look small.

"Well, I do! You absolutely ARE!" Weiss said playfully. Harry giggled and hugged Miss Schnee's neck happily. Weiss began to ease off a bit, knowing that he would get a big head if this kept up. "Um...But...Don't let my words get you TOO confident." She warned.

"Yes mo- ma'am !" He said, tripping over his words.

Weiss's eyes widened in surprise when she heard the "Mo". She blushed Crimson, and rested her forehead against his, locking eyes with him. "...What were you about to say, dear?" She asked softly.

Harry began to look panicky and he tried to escape the question. "N-N-Nothing miss Schnee!"

Weiss smiled. "Please tell me?"

Harry whimpered and whispered, "m..mommy..." Weiss froze in her tracks. Then a massive grin took over her face.

Harry wasn't paying attention, as he felt he'd surely be hit now for calling her such a thing. Boy was he surprised when instead of a painful slap, he received a kiss to the forehead. And then another. And then ANOTHER. "Of course you can call me your mommy Harry...I'd love to fill that role." She whispered tenderly , Harry's eyes widened, and he gasped, gazing up at her in shock. Weiss got happy tears and smiled back. "Yes...I'm mommy, Harry." She said softly.

Harry then teared up just as much to the point of crying, and dove into her chest, sobbing in happiness. Weiss was tearing up as well, her makeup running in the process. "M-Mommy...mommy mommy mommy..." He whimpered, relieved to have one.

"Yes, that's right...Mommy's here." Weiss whispered soothingly. "And Mommy loves you Harry..." She whispered to him, "Never forget that.."

Harry clutched tightly to her dress and buried his face into her bosom. "I-I love you too mommy..." He whimpered again.

The CEO rocked him back and forth, rubbing the back of his head. They truly did...it was a match made in heaven. Weiss's love of all things cute and sweet demeanour towards her loved ones and Harry's timid nature and desparate need to be loved were the perfect pair. Harry's new cushy lifestyle would forever change him, into a strong, well versed man. And Weiss was going to learn to mind her temper. It'd be a rather perfect life for these two. But that didn't mean that challenges wouldnt be faced.. But they would cross that bridge when they came to it. For now they were going to stay cuddled up to one another. Mother and Son...a new family.


End file.
